


Shiver

by rebellious_sheep



Series: Revelations [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers is a Gay Mess, F/F, Sexy Times, Snuggles & Cuddles, astra is a big softie, might be OOC?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebellious_sheep/pseuds/rebellious_sheep
Summary: “It’s two in the morning. What’s wrong with staying at Cat and Kara’s?” Alex asked, curious.“Kara and Catherine have been most gracious and told me that I could stay as long as I want. But one can only listen to the sound of her niece copulating so many times,” Astra answered with a grimace.





	1. Roomies!

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking that there will be 2-3 chapters…? Mistakes are my own b/c i rarely proofread :p

Alex shot up off her bed and grabbed her gun on the dresser next to her. With startling precision in the dark, she clicked the safety off and aimed it at the intruder in her bedroom. 

"Alexandra,” A voice called out. 

Alex let out a breath and set the gun down, relaxing her defensive posture. 

“Astra! What’re you doing here?” Alex asked as she flicked on the lamp on her dresser, illuminating the room. 

Astra stood at the end of her bed, having flown in through the open window. She wore a tight black tank top and black fatigues. 

Alex couldn’t help it. Even in her half asleep state, her eyes greedily traced the sculpted muscles on Astra’s arms, taking in every inch of those toned biceps.

“… for a while?” 

Realizing that Astra had responded but having no idea what the Kryptonian just said, Alex blushed and redirected her gaze to Astra’s amused face. 

Kara’s aunt, Alex reminded herself. 

“Sorry. Could you repeat that?”

“I asked if I may stay here for a while. Just until I find my own place.”

Alex finally noticed that Astra had brought a duffle bag along with her. 

“It’s two in the morning. What’s wrong with staying at Cat and Kara’s?” Alex asked, curious. 

“Kara and Catherine have been most gracious and told me that I could stay as long as I want. But one can only listen to the sound of her niece copulating so many times,” Astra answered with a grimace. 

In the weeks she’d been living there, she found a family. Kara, Cat, and even Carter welcomed her with open arms. It had felt nice. She was glad that Kara had found someone. Of course, Astra would miss her niece but with her super hearing and senses, she was relieved to put some distance between them. Seeing Kara would only require a quick flight … literally. 

Alex winced. She did not want to think about her sister having sex with Cat Grant. 

“I see. Well you’re welcome to crash here until you find a place,” Alex offered. “The couch is pretty comfy. Let me grab you a pillow and some blankets.” 

Astra dipped her head. “I appreciate your hospitality.”

“You’re welcome,” Alex replied and then yawned. 

Astra frowned. “I did not mean to disturb your rest.”

Alex waved her off. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll just go get those blankets and pillow.” 

She walked out of her room and to the closet in the hall with Astra closely following behind with her bag. 

“So here’s the bathroom.” Alex pointed out along the way. As small as her apartment was, the bathroom was bigger than expected. It had a bath tub and a shower stall. Why, Alex didn’t know, but she made use of both from time to time. 

After she grabbed what she needed, they walked to the living room. Alex deposited the pillow and blanket on the couch. Now that she looked at the couch with a critical eye, it seemed a bit small. Alex cocked her head and took in Astra’s height.

“I don’t think you’ll fit,” Alex muttered softly but Astra heard her. 

Astra tried out the couch and Alex was right: it was a few inches too short. Alex hid a smile. With Astra’s back ramrod stiff on the couch with her feet slightly dangling off the edge, she looked silly. 

“I will be fine, Alexandra. Thank you for allowing me to stay here,” Astra repeated. She had slept on worse and Alex was right. This couch was comfortable. 

Alex shook her head and crossed her arms. “No. You can take the bed. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Astra raised her eyebrows and got up to face Alex. “This is your apartment. I refuse to take your bed.”

“You’re my guest,” Alex replied stubbornly. “So I’ll take the couch.” 

They were both too obstinate to budge, eyes locked and determined to get their way. 

Finally, Alex sighed. She couldn’t beat a Kryptonian at an eye staring contest and she wanted to go back to bed. Astra smiled victoriously. She thought she’d won. 

“Why don’t we share? The bed I mean,” Alex blurted, her sleep addled mind taking over. “It’s big enough for two. And we’re both adults.” 

A beat of silence. 

“Alright.”

* * *

Alex snuggled deeper into the warmth. An arm curled around her shoulder. Wait … whaat? Groggily, she opened her eyes and slowly lifted her head off the chest she was resting on. She looked up at Astra, whose expression almost seemed to be serene, the harsh lines of her face softening. Coming to a decision, Alex lowered her head back onto Astra’s chest, hearing the soothing rhythmic beat of her heart and closed her eyes. 

~~~~~

“Aunt Astra!” Kara called out as she burst into Alex’s room, startling Alex awake once again. 

“Go ‘way Kara,” Alex mumbled, pulling the covers over her head. 

“Why did you leave without telling me?” Kara asked, hurt evident in her voice. 

“Oh Little One,” Astra said softly. She gently shifted a grumpy Alex off of her. Walking over to her niece, Astra pulled Kara into a hug. 

“It was time. I can’t intrude on you and Catherine forever,” Astra gently reminded Kara. 

“I’ve told you before that you aren’t intruding!” Kara pulled back and met Aunt Astra’s eyes fiercely. 

“She doesn’t wanna hear you and Cat boning,” Alex muttered since she was thoroughly awake now, with no hope to go back to the land of dreams. She flipped the covers off her head and sat up, running a hand through her short hair. 

Kara’s face turned red and she looked away, unable to meet her aunt’s eyes. “Oh…”

Astra fixed a stern look at Alex, who threw her hands up in return. 

“Kara—” Astra began. 

“It’s okay, Aunt Astra. I get it.” Kara placed a hand on Astra’s forearm, her cheeks still pink. “I’ll help you find a place,” she exclaimed, her positive mood returning. 

Astra warmly smiled. “I would appreciate your help, Kara.”

Now that that was settled, Kara turned to Alex and the bed she’d found them in together … cuddling. 

“So you guys are sharing a bed?”

It was said innocently since it was Kara after all but it still caused Alex to blush. 

“The couch was too small,” Alex answered, weirdly feeling like a teenager caught in her room with a boy. 

“Aww… you guys were cuddling!” Kara turned to Astra. “Did I mention how Alex loves to cuddle in her sleep? She’s like a koala.”

“I think I’ve already figured that out, Little One,” Astra remarked with a smirk. 

“You.” Alex pointed at Kara. “And you too, Astra. No blueberry pancakes for either of you.” Alex rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom, muttering to herself about regretting her decision to take in stray aliens. 

“Alex c’mon! Those pancakes are the best!” Kara pleaded behind her. 

“Nope,” Alex said as she shut the bathroom door, knowing they could both hear still her. “Your puppy dog eyes can’t work on me if I can’t see you.”

“We’ll just wait for her in the kitchen,” Kara whispered conspiratorially to Astra and tugged her aunt toward the kitchen. 

~~~~~

When Alex got to the kitchen, Astra and Kara were seated at the table. A steaming mug of coffee awaited her on the counter. Alex grabbed it and took a sip, sighing happily as warmth seeped into her. 

“So … pancakes?” Kara looked up at her sister hopefully. 

Alex set the mug down and leaned back against the counters. Raising her eyebrows, she pretended to think about it. “No.”

Kara pouted. “But I made you coffee.” 

“Please?” Astra chimed in. 

Alex flushed under Astra’s gaze. She looked away and huffed, rolling her eyes. “Fine. Just stop looking at me like that. Both of you.”

Kara cheered in delight. 

~~~~~

“So, Astra. Did you really just fly away without any notice while Kara and Cat were um… occupied?” Alex asked while they were all devouring the pancakes. 

Kara bunched up her napkin and threw it at Alex, who caught it with a hand. 

“No. I thought it best that I leave a note on the fridge instead of … interrupting,” Astra informed, putting the fork down on her now empty plate. 

“What did it say?” Alex wondered. 

Kara chuckled. “I actually have it in my pocket.” She pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pants and handed it to Alex. “Here.”

> Little One:  
>  It seems that you may be alarmed by my sudden departure so I have written you this note. I have decided to take my leave and find my own space. Please thank Catherine for allowing me to stay and tell young Carter I shall miss him. In the meantime, I will be staying at Alex’s, providing that she is in agreement. Do not worry. I love you.  
>  Astra

“Where would you’ve gone if I said no?” Alex questioned.

Astra merely shrugged.

“Aunt Astra!” Kara gasped. 

~~~~~

A little while later, Kara had to go stop a couple bank robbers. Before she left, she made both of them promise to come to dinner at Cat’s—well their house, next week. 

Astra insisted on doing the dishes since Alex cooked and allowed her to stay here, it was the least she could do. With her super speed, it was literally done in a second. 

Alex went and got dressed for her daily run. She asked if Astra wanted to accompany her but she had declined, saying ‘maybe another time.’ 

That’d been the answer Alex had been hoping for. She needed some fresh air to clear her head, especially when she’d come out of her room clad in a sports bra and shorts and felt Astra’s eyes on her.

~~~~~

There was a slight breeze outside as Alex jogged through the park and she welcomed it. Her earbuds blocked out most of the commotion and traffic and she was left with her own thoughts. 

So far, she’d agreed to let Astra—a very attractive woman who was also Kara’s aunt— stay at her apartment. And oh yeah, they were also going to be sharing a bed. Correction, they did share a bed last night. And they had cuddled. 

It had meant nothing, Alex told herself. Astra was her friend, sort of. Well she’d like to think they were friends. 

_A friend I wouldn’t mind taking to bed (and not just to sleep)_ an inner voice taunted. 

_Kara’s aunt_ , another voice reminded. 

Nothing was going to happen. 

That was what Alex continued to tell herself as she pushed her body harder until her throat was dry and her legs ached.


	2. Impulse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one day? How odd... procrastination suits me better :p

-One Week Later-

So far, Astra had been the perfect roommate. Her continued insistence on doing the dishes was totally fine by Alex. She never made a mess. Well, never intentionally except that one time she ended up covered in some sort of alien blood. And then she cleaned it up. Moreover, she was never loud, she didn’t even snore.

Despite her earlier vow to herself that nothing was going to happen, in the span of one week, Alex found her attraction to Astra growing. 

* * *

Those little touches were innocent. 

When they accidentally brushed by each other in the kitchen. 

Astra’s arm reaching over to caress her shoulder when they were on the couch watching TV. 

Astra tracing random patterns on Alex’s skin in the morning as she slowly awakened and found her head yet again on Astra’s shoulder or vice versa and their legs tangled together. Even though every night, they went to sleep on their respective sides of the bed. 

Every single area Astra touched left their mark on her tingling skin. Surely Astra knew what she was doing to her? With her super senses, she must’ve known that every time she touched her, Alex would shiver and her heart would race.

Her self control—a strong corded rope in the beginning of all this, now worn and frayed—was in the last of its stages, ready to snap at any given moment.

* * *

Slamming the door in pure exhaustion, Alex cursed the gods for creating idiots in this world. The incompetence of the new guy, Owen had almost cost them the mission—and their lives. A (supposedly) simple capture mission could’ve turned into a bloodbath. Thinking on her feet, Alex caused a diversion and Astra managed to subdue Jor—he was now behind bars in a secure DEO prison cell. 

Missions like these didn’t come without bumps and bruises and Alex had her fair share of scars to show for it. Luckily, she only needed a few stitches on her forehead this time. She drove home after a reminder from her doctor to she take it easy, one she’d heard too many times to count. 

Astra was sitting on the couch when she’d arrived. _Stupid aliens and their super speed and ability to fly._ To add to Alex’s frustration, Astra didn’t even have a single scratch on her. She looked gorgeous as always. _Stupid aliens and their nearly impenetrable skin._

Alex dropped her keys on the table and fell on the couch next to Astra, who had yet to speak a word. Sighing, Alex tried to calm herself down. It wasn’t fair to take it out on Astra; she was the one who saved them after all. 

A hand gently brushed the stitches on her forehead, breaking Alex out of her thoughts. 

“I’ve prepared a bath for you,” Astra spoke softly. 

“You—what?” Alex turned to look at Astra, whose hand had moved and started stroking Alex’s hair. 

“You seem like you need it,” Astra simply replied. 

“Are you implying that I stink?” Alex joked but in reality, a bath sounded wonderful. Her eyes fluttered shut as she leaned into Astra’s hand. 

A smirk curved Astra’s lips. “You always smell lovely… underneath the dirt, sweat, and grime.”

“Ouch,” Alex replied, feigning hurt. “But thank you, Astra. I mean it.” Impulsively, she planted a kiss on Astra’s cheek. 

“You’re welcome, Brave One.” Astra looked almost bashful. “Now are you able to stand or shall I carry you to the bathroom before the water cools?”

~~~~~

When Alex entered the bathroom, she was pleasantly surprised. A single candle was lit casting pale shadows against the walls. The room smelled faintly of honey and vanilla and Alex already felt more relaxed. 

With quick, jerky movements that revealed her eagerness, Alex shucked her clothes off and left a pile on the floor. She, unlike Astra, could stand a little mess. 

Carefully, she dipped a toe in the tub. The temperature of the water felt just right and Alex slid fully into the tub, the water coming up to just below her shoulders. She shut her eyes and felt tension leak away from her body. This was what exactly she needed. 

For a few minutes, her mind was blank and free from the burdens of the world. Soon, her thoughts began to drift back to Astra, the one thing that seemed to be a constant in her mind as of late. She suddenly felt the urge to thank Astra again for her thoughtfulness, preferably with another kiss… and this time not on the cheek. 

Attempts to quell these carnal thoughts were in vain and Alex hesitatingly called out, knowing the other woman would hear her. “Astra…?”

A second later, the door opened and Astra appeared with a questioning look on her face. 

“Join me?” The words slipped out of her mouth. Alex didn’t know what prompted her to say extend this bold invitation. Most likely, it was due to a combination of today’s exhaustion and Astra’s kindness, of the mounting frustration and attraction that began to build the moment she had met her, and simply the desire to be in her company. Alex sucked in an inaudible breath, there was no taking back her words now. 

She felt more than saw Astra’s intense eyes as they drifted down the length of her neck, to her bare shoulders and to the rest of her body slightly blurred by the water. Alex squirmed, somehow both grateful and disappointed for the weak shield that the water provided. 

“I thought you’d never ask, Alexandra.” Astra’s voice was husky, lust heavily reflected in her eyes. 

She began to disrobe without a hint of self-consciousness.


	3. Relief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos & comments!

The wispy flame of the candle cast a gentle glow on Astra’s body, making her appear ethereal. Muted desire surged up, breaking through the flimsy wall and enveloping the small part of Alex’s brain that told her this might’ve been a bad idea. Her eyes slowly raked over Astra’s form from behind, taking in firm buttocks and shapely legs as she divested the last article of clothing and hung it on the hooks of the bathroom door. 

No fantasy could ever compare, now that Alex had laid eyes on Astra. 

When she turned around and made her way towards the tub, Alex was treated to a glimpse of swaying breasts and a bare mound. 

She automatically scooted forward to make room for Astra, who slid in behind her. Her body pressing against Alex’s was familiar, but this time, it was irrefutably a million times more sexually charged. Nipples scraped against her bare back and her ass was nestled comfortably between Astra’s spread legs, pressing against intimate flesh. 

Her heart pounded like she had just run a marathon. She was dimly aware when Astra spoke, her mouth positioned at the shell of her ear.

“Relax,” Astra whispered as she ran her hands comfortingly along Alex’s arms. “I can hear your heart pounding. Normally, I would relish in the fact that I could make your heart beat so swiftly…” 

Alex rolled her eyes at Astra’s confession, at finally getting confirmation that Astra’s touches throughout the week were purposeful.

“But in this instance, I would like you to feel at ease. Today has been a trying day.” 

With intent, Astra grabbed a purple loofah and gently ran it up and down Alex’s arm, succeeding in a distraction. Astra repeated the motion with Alex’s other arm, afterwards moving on to her chest.

The throb between her legs had dulled to a manageable ache and Alex basked in the intimacy of being touched and bathed by … a close friend? A potential lover? Alex didn’t know what Astra was to her except someone very important and right now it didn’t seem to matter. 

The loofah gently massaged her skin as it circled a breast, brushing an erect nipple before switching to its twin. Astra heard the moan but dutifully ignored it… for now. She continued her way to Alex’s toned stomach and to her legs, methodically scrubbing downwards in long strokes, taking care not to miss a single spot. 

Alex was acutely aware that the throbbing between her legs had intensified as Astra ran the loofah across her upper thighs and got closer to the place that needed _cleaning_ the most. 

When Astra had washed all but that specific area, Alex held her breath. And so, she was understandably devastated when Astra placed the loofah down instead. 

“I think you missed a spot,” Alex pointed out hoarsely. Beyond the point of aroused, she was somewhere between a desperate panting mess and an immensely horny woman who hadn’t had sex in over a year. Alex would like to believe that she was closer to the former.

“And which spot did I miss?” Astra asked playfully as her hand splayed out across Alex’s abdomen. 

Alex dragged the hand down, directing it to her wet cunt. Even without super senses, Alex’s arousal could be evident by the slickness between her thighs, which was undoubtedly not caused by the water surrounding them. 

“I see. Perhaps you’d feel more relaxed after I take care of you,” she murmured in Alex’s ear as her hand cupped her. “I can smell your excitement. I wish to have a taste. Later.”

“Yes!” Alex responded to both Astra’s statement and the wonderful sensation as nimble fingers stroked her stiff clit, eliciting a cry of delight. 

The other hand joined in delicious torment, cupping a firm breast, a thumb running over a stiff nipple. Alex’s hand immediately grasped Astra’s wrist, holding the hand to her breast as moans fell from panting parted lips. The tight grip would’ve left its mark if Astra’s skin wasn’t built like armor. 

Alex’s head fell back onto Astra’s firm shoulder, a testament of sturdy, unwavering strength. Warm lips traced her neck, teeth grazing the pulse thrumming wildly underneath her skin. A tongue teased the shell of her ears before warm lips attached to her right earlobe. 

“God…” Alex cried out. Her ears were a particularly erogenous zone. 

Astra’s fingers never penetrated, never delved into velvety depths but then again, there was no need. Those fingers were skillful, applying an insistent and unrelenting pressure to Alex’s pulsing clit.

Broken pleas echoed, bouncing off the tiles in the bathroom as the pleasure built up quickly. Right before she came, Alex turned her head and met Astra’s lips in a long awaited kiss. Her moans were swallowed by Astra’s demanding mouth, her lips pliant as Astra plundered and stole the very breath from her lungs. 

Water sloshed in choppy waves, spilling over the tub, a mirror of how Alex felt in that moment as waves of pleasure rippled through her body, her release spilling into Astra’s hand. 

———

Eventually, they moved to the bedroom when Alex threatened to turn into a prune—where Alex alleviated the remainder of her pent up frustration and Astra was all too glad to indulge her.

* * *

Alex’s stomach suddenly grumbled, reminding her that they had skipped dinner. Dinner with Kara and Cat was supposed to be today. Shit, she completely forgot! 

Astra seemed to read her mind. “Don’t worry. I called Kara before you came home. I told her you weren’t feeling well so we’ve moved it back to Sunday.” 

Alex let out a breath of relief. “Thank god.” She rested her head on Astra’s shoulder. 

“She also said that she found the perfect place for me.”

Alex froze. “Oh.” She had gotten so used to Astra living here and sleeping next to her. Moreover, after what just happened, she was certain that there was something deeper between them than just attraction. Insecurity flooded her brain. Maybe Astra didn’t feel the same way. 

Astra spoke up again, “I told her that I already had a place in mind. But I was uncertain if the current person inhabiting the apartment was willing to let me stay there.” She caressed Alex’s jaw and chuckled fondly. “Kara told me that I could not kick someone out of their apartment just so I could live there.”

Alex let out a laugh. Kara had a big heart and she would say something like that. 

Astra grew solemn. Her voice was clear and strong. “That perfect place is here. With you. If you’ll have me.”

“Of course you can stay,” Alex immediately replied. She turned, reached up and tugged Astra’s head towards her. The kiss quickly grew more passionate and hands began to roam each other’s bodies. 

Alex’s stomach let out another rumble, hinting at her hunger again. With regret, they parted and made a concentrated effort to keep their hands to themselves. 

“So, what d’ya want for dinner?” Alex asked. 

“Blueberry pancakes?” 

Alex slapped Astra on the upper arm which hurt her more than Astra. “You’re such a weirdo. Fine, blueberry pancakes for dinner it is.”

“Make about ten stacks. I’ve worked up quite the appetite.” Astra smirked.


End file.
